Lily the Marauder
by loomber
Summary: Lily has been chosen to join the Marauders. She has already fallen in love with James since she met him. Does James like her the same way too? Please Review. Thanks. ^_^
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not rich enough to own anything and too dumb to create more. Anything you recognize is not mine. Let's see what they are...hmm...characters, scenes, and objects or words of magic. Basically everything is borrowed and nothing is owned. Trust me, I would be far too rich to write fanfics if I really owned Harry Potter. Besides, would I continue to write, if I did? ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Yikes! Supposed to be doing my science homework! Oh well, what the hell. Thanks to you guys who've read. Reviews are greatly appreciated and are very encouraging to me. Keep on reviewing through the next chapters! (If I write more.) My other story Lily's life has more to do with Lily's sister and how she began school and blah, blah, blah.  
  
  
  
Chapter One (I don't name chapters cuz I suck at names.)  
  
It was Lily's third year and she was preparing for her day to arrive at Hogwarts. She had grown to be tall and slender with beautiful red hair and stunning emerald eyes. Her skin was pearl white (or if you prefer) the color of lilies. Natural highlights adorned her long, wavy hair and helped her appearance very much. She could have been a veela, but was more colorful, in a way. High cheekbones and thin eyebrows clashed beautifully with her other features. Her bangs were different lengths and looked like ocean waves.  
  
Lily sat down on her bed and begun to ponder over last year's events. She had fallen in love with James on the last days of school and knew it was very unlikely for him to love her back. He had always seen her as a younger sister, even though they were the same age. He was a few months older. She had a very comely appearance when they first met, with large eyes and small lips. Now, her "other" parts had grown and were very uncomfortable whenever he was near.  
  
She sighed and continued packing. Stop thinking about him right now or Petunia will find out she thought sternly to herself. Her older sister loved to pry into other people's business and was very annoying. She suddenly grinned, remembering the time when Petunia had spied the janitor and principal from her school kissing. She had almost gotten an office referral, but had gotten a pass for keeping it secret. Fuming, she realized that nothing in life was fair. Potter would never notice her and that was that.  
  
~  
  
She was on the Hogwarts Express, waiting for her friends to come and stopped looking around when she felt someone trying to sneak up on her.  
  
"Lil, is THAT you?"  
  
She turned around and smiled. It was Remus. He was so tall that it made Lily look upward.  
  
"Hi, Remus."  
  
"Lil! You've GROWN!"  
  
"Duh, look at yourself. That's not fair, how come you have to be so tall?"  
  
Remus didn't have time to answer, as a blur came crashing by. It knocked Lily off her feet and carried her in its arms.  
  
"Why, hello there Lily."  
  
"Oh, for goodness, gracious sake! Stop that, Sirius!"  
  
"No, I feel very comfortable right now."  
  
Lily humphed and laid there, waiting for him to put her down. Unfortunately, he didn't. Now, people started staring in their direction and whispering.  
  
"Siirrriiiiuuuuussssss...they're looking at US!" she hissed quietly.  
  
"So, we look like a nice couple."  
  
"Haha."  
  
"Lily, Remus, Sirius, there you are! Where have you been?! I've been looking for you for hours!!!"  
  
James strolled across the separating distance and came close. Lily saw that he wore a frown on his face.  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing with Lily?!"  
  
"Nothing, she's comfortable here."  
  
Lily snorted and started tapping Sirius's hands. Sirius took no notice and carried her into an empty compartment with the others. Luckily, Remus had brought her bags for her.  
  
"Sirius! Put me down!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Lily sighed and gave up. She leaned across his arms and looked out the window. The landscape was serene and peaceful. She soon fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
She woke up, but didn't bother to open her eyes. They were talking about the Slytherins.....AGAIN.  
  
Remus: So what do you guys want to do?  
  
Sirius: Take a naked picture of Snape and stick it into every hallway?  
  
James: Great idea!  
  
Remus: Shh! Don't talk too loud. You'll wake up Lily.  
  
Sirius: She looks so peaceful.  
  
James: Right, let's talk softer.  
  
Lily took that moment to wake up, meaning that she stretched and opened her eyes. Then she narrowed them suspiciously.  
  
"What are you three planning to do without me?"  
  
"Why Lily, how did you know?"  
  
"From your guilty faces, duh."  
  
The three boys fidgetted slightly and looked around the compartment innocently. Lily huffed and sat down to study the Charms textbook. Then she closed it and said, "I know what to do about Snape."  
  
Sirius's head snapped up and stared at her.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"About what?" she said sweetly.  
  
"'Bout Snape?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Just that...never mind." Sirius looked at her for a moment longer and went back to playing Wizard Chess with Remus.  
  
"I'll tell you what we've been working on the summer vacation, while you where at home sleeping." Said James, lightly. "BUT, only if you told us how you found out about Snape."  
  
"First tell me about what you three were doing, James."  
  
"Fine, explain Sirius."  
  
Sirius stood up and started announcing arrogantly.  
  
"Dear Lady Lily, you are now the first to see the three of the most magnificent pranksters of Hogwarts. Did I mention how strong, charming, and handsome they are?"  
  
Lily giggled and the boys looked at her.  
  
"Are you trying to say that you are not amazed by us at all?" said Sirius offensively.  
  
"No, what name are you three going to choose?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So that everyone will notice who you are. Especially if you did something important. Which I really doubt is going to happen." Lily rolled her eyes, while saying this.  
  
"Hmmm....Tricksters?"  
  
"Too childish."  
  
"Pranksters?"  
  
"Too original."  
  
Remus stood up and yelled, "I know the MARAUDERS!!!!"  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
All of them shook hands. James frowned and looked at Lily.  
  
"Since you already know about this, would you like to join? There's not much we could do to keep you quiet about it. Especially since you are excellent with silencing charms."  
  
Lily nodded and all four of them high-fived.  
  
The Marauders had begun their marauding. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed! I have another story coming up and its called Flaming Angel. Please read and review that one too! OK, on with the chapter!  
  
D: Recognize anything? They're not mine!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
They had arrived at Hogwarts, finally! James and his friends, with Lily, ran off the train toward the humongous school. Suddenly, Lily bumped into someone and fell onto the stone steps.  
"Why look, it's a little mudblooded redhead. I wonder, was your family rich enough to send you?"  
Lily glared upwards and in pure fury, broke the sneering boy's nose into three pieces with a fierce punch. James and his friends were jumping up and down like cheerleaders and were congratulating Lily, greatly.  
"Way to go, Lily!"  
"Didn't know you had it in you!"  
"Don't punch me next!" yelled Sirius, as Lily chased after him, faking eagerness.  
Suddenly, Sirius tripped and Lily fell on top of him.  
"Oof! You great oaf! Why'd you fall?"  
"Because of this great monstrously hairy leg of course!" Sirius looked up and found himself staring into the stern face of Professor McGonagall. He gulped, visibly and began apoligizing profusely.  
"Oh great beautiful, merciful mistress of Hogwarts. Excuse my dirty and unworthy tongue of your presence. And now by your leave, I shall go." With that, Sirius ran off like a drunk alcoholic and hid behind his friends, staring at the opposite direction of the professor.  
"Lily, did you think I really scared him?"  
Lily looked up and saw the polyjuice potion's effects wear off to reveal her best friend, Xeria, and smiled. Both of them high-fived and looked at Sirius. He was still glancing around for the stern professor, not noticing anything at all. He spotted the `real' professor standing at the door leading to the Great Halls and gulped again. The girls were laughing their heads off at Sirius and couldn't stand up properly. They staggered to the nearest table and sat down to rest themselves and looked around. They were at the Slytherin's table! Afer noticing, they jumped up and ran to the middle of the hall and stood there, waiting to be sorted. (A/N: Don't want to write a song because I suck at composing.)  
  
After the Sorting~   
  
"Do you think the professor's going to kill me?" said Sirius meekly, looking at his friends. He had told them what happened and they were STILL laughing at him.  
"Don't worry, at least she didn't give you a detention!"  
Sirius sighed and looked down at his schedule and shrieked. He was going to have Transfiguration for the first class! His friends looked over his shoulder and started cracking up again. He sighed and went into the portrait hole, using the password `Scary Hairy'.  
  
The Next Day~  
  
Xeria caught up with Sirius in the hallway and smiled at him.  
"So how was Professor McGonagall?"  
Sirius looked at her glumly, "Don't ask."  
Suddenly, his head jerked back to Xeria and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
"How'd you know about the professor?"  
She shrugged.  
"The whole school does."  
He went back into his gloomy state and trudged on toward the dining hall.  
  
Later in the dorms~  
  
"Guess what!" yelled James excitedly, as he popped into the room.  
All the boys looked at him once and turned back to their game, automatically.  
"No really, it's important. Sirius start thinking about a new plan on revenge for the girls."  
"Why?"  
"Because of this. Didn't know Xeria was so messy." James' smirk grew wider as Sirius read the paper handed to him by the nosy James.  
"It's a polyjuice potion recipe! How'd you get it James? It's supposed to be in the restricted section!"  
"Can't you tell that's not my writing?"  
Sirius scrutinized it closely, "Why, it's Xeria's! That wench! She is so going to have it this time!" (A/N: Xeria's writing is sort of cursive and printing mixed. She has a peculiar way to write. Drats, why'd he have to find the note!)  
Sirius and James started grinning evilly and filled the others in on what they had found.  
"Are you sure you want to trick the girls? I mean, they're probably going to avoid the traps. They're pretty smart you know. I'm sometimes their study buddy and I SHOULD know." Remus glanced cautiously at the two of them.  
"Don't worry, you don't have to help if you want to. Since you like, ahem, so much."  
Remus turned bright red and moved away from the group of boys, scowling madly.  
"Thanks a lot Sirius. Now you have earned my distrust for eternity!"  
The group of boys grinned and started the plan for the their revenge.  
"Now, let's see_." Sirius started.  
  
A/N: Sorry! Cliffhanger! Please review it so I can continue it in a way to satisfy your curiousity. I like to know your opinions, then I can get more ideas for this! Who does Remus like? Give me some ideas. Find out in the next chapter. Sorry so short! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Lily the Marauder

A/N: Lots and lots of thanks to the people who reviewed!!! You can email me to give me some ideas in all my stories, goodness knows I need them!!! Okay, no more talking, here's the next part. Enjoy!!! ^_~

D: Recognize anything? Then it's not mine!!! (I'm going to keep on repeating this in all my stories, cuz I hate disclaimers. Takes up my time to write.)

Chapter 3

Boy's dorm~

"No! Wrong one, Peter! Your supposed to get dragon scale powder! Not flower powder..."

James scolded Peter continually, until...

"Ack! What've you done! Sirius, no don't put that in! It'll form..."

Splash! The potion exploded and sprayed the three boys. They tried to laugh about it, but turned out giggling.

/What the/ though the four boys as they looked at the potion.

"Great! Now we are officially girls. I told you not to put that part in! It turned the potion into Flower Power, which is really a girl potion! Does this looks like the polyjuice potion to you?"

All four boys had turned into girls, pretty ones too! Except for Peter. He looked like Pansy Parkinson's twin sister, but blond.

"Ugh! Let's just go to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."

The four boys, wait girls, went out of their dorms and out the portrait holes. Just to their luck, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape was walking by and were staring at them.

"Whatcha lookin at, slimeballs?" yelled Sirius.

"Nothing, just checkin out the new Gryffindors. Do you happen to be related to Potter and his friends?"

Sirius was about to open his mouth again when James elbowed him. Sirius immediately knew what James was about to do. It was going to be sick.

"Don't make me kiss him." whispered Sirius to James.

James walked over slyly and smiled sweetly at the boys. 

"Of course we know about Potter and his friends, we just know them much better than others." He grinned again and walked back.

"We're Slytherins, sadly. Do you care about the house's enmities? Can we just put that aside now and you can go out with me?"

Sirius saw James' face contort with disgust, but it only lasted for a second. 

"Sorry, sweets, but we have boyfriends already. Well, bye."

James ran and his friends followed. They couldn't keep up properly because they were laughing, or giggling too hard. 

Sirius was grinning at his friend.

"So becoming popular to the Slytherins? How dare you betray the Gryffindors!"

Dumbledore's office~

They reached the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office an hour later. The delays were because of boys. They said the password and ducked inside, they should know the password, they ARE the MARAUDERS.

Dumbledore looked up to see four girly faces looking back at him.

"Well, I knew James and his friends were coming, but you four? This is just nonsense."

"I am James Potter."

"Oh dear, what in the world happened?" Dumbledore tried to keep his face solemn but tiny grins kept leaking through.

"It was Professor Xalmer, sir. His potions essay is most dreadful, you know." James said all of this calmly and smoothly, leaving any signs of lies behind.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Very well, I'll speak to him later. Perhaps you want to be boys again, don't you?"

The `girls' nodded violently, after 5 seconds, they were back to boys.

Girl's dorm~

"Wonder what James is doing right now." 

"Don't worry, they aren't after you, Lily."

"You never know with boys."

"Somtimes, you CAN be wrong."

Lily flopped over, but continued to play Wizard Chess with Xeria. Suddenly, the door opened and in popped four peculiar boys.

"Yay! It's Sirius! Where were you guys?" She jumped up to hug Sirius, who was a head taller than the redhead.

"Oh, up and around."

"Where?"

"Don't ask."

Xeria and Lily grinned at each other mischeviously. They had seen two Slytherins flirting with four Gryffindor girls earlier and were very suspicious.

"Did you happen to be four girls?" whispered Lily in Sirius's ear. He jerked and Lily almost fell off, but he quickly gathered her up in his arms and led her to her own bed. There he sat down and placed Lily in his lap.

"How'd you know?"

"We saw the Slytherins."

At that point, Sirius grinned and chastigated her. Telling her that spying was very bad for a proper lady. She retorted that she was a marauder. Sirius nodded, remembering that fact.

Remus turned pale and tired in less then a second. He muttered something and disappeared.

"Is Remus all right?" asked Lily, concerned.

"Uh, mebbe." muttured Sirius.

"I just wish that we can accompany him." Said James.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Lily, promise not to tell ANYBODY 'bout this."

"Maybe we shouldn't say this."

"Don't worry Peter, she's trustworthy."

"I'm just saying..."

"Do you want to help Remus or what!" growled James.

"Remus is a werewolf." Sirius whispered this in her ear and she smiled.

"I know that."

Three jaws dropped open as they stared at her. Sirius managed to get his voice back first.

"How'd you…"

"Hmm…Moony is more obvious than other names, Sirius."

Sirius scowled playfully and ran up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

They heard Xeria scream and rushed up, seconds later to find out what happened.

A/N: Bad, bad Sirius. Picking on other people and sneaking around. Oh, well. That's they way he is. *sigh* REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! (ALSO TO FIND OUT WHAT EVIL LITTLE SIRIUS DID.)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Tada! Told you I'll write a BRAND NEW chap! Yay! Now you get to find out what Sirius did and why it's so 'serious'! You have been warned and do not kill me if I told you it's very….weird and surprising! Okay, ahem, now announcing the next chapter that's specially staring the wicked SIRIUS!!!!!  
  
D: Hate these things. You all know what I'm going to say…..DIE DIE DIE!!! J/k. *says in monotone* nothings mine all of it is someone elses *sighs*. *perks up* BUT XERIA'S MINE!!!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Continuing from the girl's dorm ~  
  
Xeria was STILL screaming when the others came into the dorm. Lily was ahead of all the others and had bumped into a black cloak when she entered. She looked up and saw the most loathing, most hideous face she had ever seen, it was…Professor Xalmer with hideous pink hair and dung-colored eyes! He was covered with freckles and *gasp* had grown a foot-long goatee in one night!!! (A/N: The potion teacher normally has dark green hair and black eyes. The most disgusting fact is that it's all NATURAL! Yuck!)  
  
She heard someone guffawing and turned to see Sirius standing nearby, laughing his face off.  
  
"It actually WORKED! My first most clever plan actually became complete. This is the last day before the destructive asteroid strikes! (A/N: Where'd he learn the word 'asteroid'?) This is the day when Xeria shall kiss meeeee….."  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? ALSO, WHY THE HELL AM I GOING TO KISS YOU, YOU…..BLACK-HAIRED BIMBO!"  
  
"Geez, I just added that for effect. Well, it was worth it. SINCE I MADE XERIA SCREAM LIKE A BANSHEE!"  
  
"I DO NOT!"  
  
Someone coughed and they all turned to the multi-colored, extremely mad professor.  
  
"Will someone explain why I am here?" he said in a deathly calm voice. (A/N: Oooo…)  
  
Sirius' eyes opened wide and he gulped even louder than the time with McGonagall.  
  
"Um…sir? Why are you playing around in the girl's dorm?" asked a slightly panting James, who just appeared with Remus and Peter trailing behind.  
  
"I was not 'playing around' as you say it, Potter! I have enough of you and your so-called pranks! Come on, we're going to Dumbledore!"  
  
James and his friends groaned loudly, this was the second time in one day! However, Lily and Xeria were cheering silently.  
  
"You too, Evans, Lihan (A/N: Wow, I just found out that I didn't even mention Xeria's last name even once in these three chapters! Fascinating…)." The two girls groaned and followed.  
  
Dumbledore's office ~  
  
The headmaster looked up when the marauders and the very angry professor entered.  
  
He sighed and said, "James, I told you I'll speak to the professor a little later. Couldn't you have waited just a little longer?"  
  
He watched as James fidgeted under his gaze and realized that he was up to something again. That was also when he realized that the professor had a 'new' appearance. The headmaster laughed, but cut off quickly, as to no offend the teacher of his potion subject.  
  
"Now, Procifus, what have they done?"  
  
James couldn't contain his snigger at the potion teacher's first name. Professor Xalmer glared at him for five minutes before talking.  
  
"Well, Potter and his friends were 'hitting' on the girls and I managed to keep them apart for some moments. Before they started hexing me."  
  
The boys' jaws dropped wide open, so did the girls'. The professor smirked widely and waited for the headmaster's answer.  
  
Dumbledore frowned for a moment before speaking, "Are you sure that's what happened? I mean judging by these students' reactions that's not what happened?"  
  
"You take student reactions over the judgements of professors?"  
  
Dumbledore frowned again and looked over at the 'students'.  
  
"Just let them off for once, won't you Procifus? Now leave, I must get back to my work."  
  
The potion master seethed inwardly and angry motioned for the trouble- makers to exit and followed.  
  
In the hall ~  
  
"What in the world did you do Sirius?"  
  
"Well, I managed to get some of that powder thingy that professors have and summoned him by accident. See, I was proving to Xeria how omniscient I was, wasn't I?" (A/N: In my thinking, dorms have fireplaces.)  
  
"Yeah, you were SO proving how omnisciently dumb you were."  
  
Sirius scowled playfully and ran off, looking for another victim.  
  
James and Remus sighed, they had enough running for one day. Instead, they decided on…  
  
"Let's go play Quidditch! Come on Lily, Xeria! Please?"  
  
The boys began begging the two girls with big puppy eyes, which looked VERY weird.  
  
"You know, those kind of eyes REALLY don't fit you. Try something else next time. But still, since we're so 'kind-hearted' we agree, right Xeria."  
  
Xeria grinned and nodded.  
  
Then the four marauders ran off toward the Quidditch field. However, not before they heard Sirius cursing about in some other room….  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry! I just love endings with Sirius! He's so adorable! Well, this one was short! I admit. That sucks. I'll try harder next time! Luv y'all!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Lily the Marauder  
  
A/N: THANKZ FOR THE REVIEWZ!!!!! *gasp* me happy!!!!! ANYWAYS, since you guys were so nice and I have no flames so far, I'm going to make this chapter EXTRA long. Okay, (takes a deep breath) here we go…..  
  
D: Ladies and gentlemen, anything you recognize is not mine. ^_^ (feeling polite, lately)  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Boy's dorm room ~  
  
"Sirius, are you all right? I mean nothing bad has happened, right?" asked Remus, as he cautiously entered the room.  
  
Sirius glared at the intruder, but his gaze softened when he realized it was his friend. He thrust his broom in front of Remus and waited for the reply.….  
  
"What…..happened?" asked a VERY confused Remus.  
  
"Well, let's see, I was going to get my broom to play Quidditch with you guys, but now it doesn't seem possible."  
  
"It still functions properly, right?"  
  
Before Sirius could reply, James entered and looked around. His eyes widened when he saw the broom.  
  
"What the bloody hell?" started James, "Why is your broom bloody pink?!"  
  
"Ask the girls."  
  
Back in the hall ~  
  
Lily and Xeria raced down the corridors as fast as they could when the boys entered their dorms. They knew it wouldn't be long when they found out what Xeria had done for revenge. Peter, who was confused, stayed by the boy's dorm; in hopes that the boys would come out and explain it to him.  
  
They stopped for a breath and began giggling uncontrollably. Wondering where they were, Lily peeked around the corner and let out a silent gasp. They were just five classrooms away. James was leading.  
  
"Lily, Xeria, payback time," said James, in a singsong voice.  
  
She motioned for Xeria to hurry and they sneaked off to another hall. Suddenly, Lily felt a sharp pain on her shoulder and looked down to see her whole arm bloody. Then she fainted.  
  
James and his friends hurried over when they heard Xeria's shriek. He looked at Lily in surprise, expecting her to jump at them. But what he saw, compared to nothing he had ever imagined. There was Lily, her whole arm coated with bloody red and dripping to the floor. Xeria was looking around frantically; she spotted James.  
  
"James! Don't just stand there! Get help!"  
  
Without thinking, he strolled over and picked Lily up. Carefully, he took her to Madame Pomfrey. As he walked through the halls, the blood flowed faster. He stopped once to rip a piece of cloth from his robe and banded it around Lily's bleeding arm. It soaked up quickly, and he added another layer. When the bleeding slowed down, he continued the path toward the nurse again. Every once in a while, he would glance at her, and finally, not noticing, he reached the nurse's door. Madame Pomfrey popped out to see the bloody Lily and quickly ushered them inside. The nurse checked her over and shook her head sadly.  
  
"James, if you want to know, Lily isn't going to be waking up any time soon. You might as well go back to your dorm and rest."  
  
The door opened to reveal Xeria, Sirius, and Remus. Madame Pomfrey scowled.  
  
"Okay, enough of this! Two of you can stay, but the rest has to go!"  
  
The group agreed on letting James and Xeria stay by Lily's bed, and the rest trudged back to their own rooms, slowly.  
  
"Come on, you two! Out, out!"  
  
Sirius and Remus picked up their pace and ran out.  
  
One month later ~  
  
"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have hurried you guys. Without me, you guys could have avoided the injury."  
  
Suddenly, James sat up.  
  
"Are you sure that it was an 'accident'?"  
  
Xeria caught on and her eyes lit up.  
  
"Should we take a stroll?"  
  
Back to the place where Lily's injury took place ~  
  
Both of them hunted around for clues when James spotted a dash of silver. He walked over and picked it up. The thin piece of silver that he was holding was no more than a millimeter wide, but was two inches long. His eyes examined it.  
  
"James! Look what I've found!"  
  
Xeria held up a gold ear ring and scrutinized it.  
  
"I may be imagining it, but I swear that it says 'Hufflepuff'!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Girl's dorm ~  
  
Xeria had fallen asleep after the hard 'detective work' and woke up to see green eyes hovering above her.  
  
"Ahhh! It's a ghost!"  
  
Lily patted her friend's back, trying to calm her down.  
  
Xeria turned serious and turned to face Lily, "When did you wake up?"  
  
"A few minutes after you guys left."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Well, apart from the door closing and Madame Pomfrey telling me, I have my secret ways."  
  
Xeria punched Lily's arm playfully.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oops, forgot. Sorry."  
  
Lily glared at her.  
  
Lunch ~  
  
James stared dully at the Hufflepuff table, having nothing else to do. Sirius and Peter were discussing about the types of food. Several girls thought that he was looking at them and started flirting with him. James glared back in distaste. Not taking the hint, they continued.  
  
He's eyes traveled around the room again and landed on a redhead. Lily! Is she okay? I hope she isn't mad at me. thought James. As if to answer him, Lily flashed him a mischievous grin. Unnoticed by anyone, a certain Hufflepuff glared at them.  
  
Charms ~  
  
"So, how are you doing, Lily?" asked James, nervously.  
  
"Apart from having to be nursed for a month, yeah, I'm alright."  
  
James looked at the girl, bewildered. Was she mad at him or not? Lily turned her attention back to the front of the room. Her forest-green bandana facing his face again.  
  
"Hello, can I sit here?"  
  
James looked up. A girl with chestnut brown hair and deep blue eyes stared back. Her hair was cropped short and she had freckles all over her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, go on."  
  
He turned his eyes back toward Lily when a small hand tapped his shoulder. Distracted, he turned to face the new girl again.  
  
"Would you like to be my partner, for the new project I mean."  
  
Is she ever going to stop bothering me?  
  
"No, sorry, Sirius already asked me."  
  
Sirius turned, hearing his name.  
  
"Wha….."  
  
"Right, Sirius, I'm your partner, remember?"  
  
Sensing his friend's discomfort he nodded. The little girl dropped her eyes to the desk in front of her and sat silently for the rest of the class.  
  
After Charms ~  
  
An extremely good-looking guy with brown hair (A/N: Imagine Remus's hair, except lighter) walked up to Lily. She looked up and stared, confused. He was one foot taller than she was.  
  
"Hi, I'm Santen Jaccs, from Slytherin? I'm not as ignorant as the rest and though they might not say it, quite a few boys adore you from there." He flashed her a shy grin.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Out of my curiousity, I want to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you go on a date with a Slytherin?"  
  
A/N: SORRY! I just had to do a cliffie! Maybe you'll find her answer on the next chapter, or discover who her attacker is…. although you might have a good idea already. Does this chapter sort of hint that James likes Lily? I hope it didn't. Well, BUBBIE, and see you in the next chappie!!!!! Oh, yeah, don't forget to REVIEW…….. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You guys are too nice. I haven't updated lately because of my new fic ' The Half Curse' (it's a fairy tale). Can you read that too? I'm not forcing you, but it'll be really nice if you do…  
  
D: Anything you recognize ain't mine.  
  
Continued ~  
  
Lily stared back, lost for a moment. She pinched herself, making sure that it was reality. Wincing, she felt a wave of pain flash throughout her arm.  
  
"Hey Stanten, who are you talking to?"  
  
A blonde guy walked up and looked curiously at Lily. Frowning, he scrutinized her. Lily glared back.  
  
"You're the Evans girl. Aren't you part mudblood?"  
  
"No, I was adopted, idiot. My biological parents are pureblood."  
  
The blonde examined her expression for a moment. Then he smiled shrewdly.  
  
"The name's Lucius, Lucius Malfoy. I'm from Slytherin, you?"  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
Did she just imagine it? The boy seemed to lose his smile for a second, but it was still there, somehow.  
  
"Lily! There you are, come here darling!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, she turned around, facing the new voice. It was Sirius.  
  
"Ah, buggy Black has come, how are you little bug."  
  
"Shut up," snarled Sirius.  
  
"Why should I? Dung beetle."  
  
Sirius turned a pale shade of red and grabbed his wand. Malfoy already had one in his right hand.  
  
"How about a duel? Mr. Freak Alloy. Right now, let's end this, see who's the freak."  
  
"Never seen you in that temper. Fine, let's start, buggy."  
  
Sirius turned a shade redder and whispered something. A jet of silver shot toward Malfoy and a loud pop occurred.  
  
A/N: I know this is SHORT!!!!! I have no time to write at all. For those who've read 'Flaming Angel' my beta isn't done correcting the next chapter yet. So, be patient…k, bubbie. 


End file.
